This invention concerns a method of liposuction. Liposuction is a type of cosmetic surgery whereby undesirable accumulations of body fat are removed by suction. Liposuction is becoming increasingly popular, and is seen by many as a way to quickly remove undesirable body fat which may or may not be removed by the more traditional ways of diet and exercise.
The traditional liposuction techniques include the use of a cannula connected to an external source of suction. In use, an incision is made in the area of the fat desired to be removed, the cannula inserted in the area (between the flesh and muscle), and the suction begun. The fat is then sucked out of the body. This basic method has its disadvantages, however, because the fat is relatively difficult to separate from the surrounding tissue by simply the sucking action. There is a tendency for the entry orifice on the cannula to clog with the fat. In other words, it is difficult to keep the operation going without stopping to clean out the cannula orifice. Normally, the surgeon attempts to compensate for this problem by manually moving the cannula within the cavity, and even periodically withdrawing it to force the fat that is stuck in the orifice. Further, the surgeon must be careful not to allow the suction to pull and remove desirable tissues, such as the flesh, muscle, blood vessels and the like. Therefore, the speed, safety and effectiveness of the current liposuction method leaves much to be desired and a successful operation depends on the practitioner's exceptional skill.
It is known to use ultrasonically vibrating/aspirating probes in the fields of cataract surgery and dental cleaning. There have also been suggestions of use of these probes in removing other types of relatively hard body tissues, such as brain tumors.
In each case, the intent is to introduce the vibrating probe into the area of material desired to be removed, and use the ultrasonic vibrations to physically fracture or cut the material. Such a procedure lends itself well to cataract surgery, for example, because the cataract desired to be removed is relatively hard and capable of being fractured.
Representative patents in this field include my own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,984, issued Oct. 2, 1979. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,583 assigned to Cooper Laser-Sonics, Inc. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,934 to Kossovsky et al teach the same basic approach and limitations. In other words, these patents teach an ultrasonic surgical probe with aspirator used to fragment and remove undesirable cataract or other hard tissue. Use of ultrasonics in cataract surgery is, in fact, widely regarded as safe and effective.
A need exists for a method of performing liposuction which removes the unwanted relatively soft, fatty tissue in much the same manner as utilizing the cannula, yet which is more effective and may be carried out without interruption. Such a method would greatly assist those practicing liposuction to more quickly and reliably remove unwanted fatty tissue.